


I May Never Come Down

by jazziemi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: English Names, F/M, Fluff, Hetero, Love confession?, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Slight spoilers, because goddamn 10 minutes ago is romantic for some reason, hetero as fuck, inspired by the fuckin cinderella musical, pre-relationship kiss, romance as FUCK, so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziemi/pseuds/jazziemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You...are very, very special. Beyond your title, beyond your duty and rank. And I have to wonder, would you feel the same way if I were to tell you how deeply my affections for you were?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I May Never Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> based after the A-Rank support with Laslow and before S-Rank, loosely
> 
> also minor spoilers? I mean, to those who don't know about Laslow

 

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was so bright, so charming; he felt he would go blind if he did not look away from that dazzling smile. Laslow’s chest ached, it pleaded, it grew painful the way his heart beat heartily against his ribs. The teacup in his fingers shook before he placed it back down onto the saucer, clattering briefly. He was  _ so _ nervous. She was beautiful, he was  _ so  _ happy. 

 

A gentle tilt of her head at his noisy cup prompted him to force a shaky chuckle. “Are you quite alright, Laslow?” He barely hears her dulcet voice over the pounding of his blood in his ears. “You don’t look very well.” Corrin reaches across the table to touch her palm to the blushing boy’s sweating forehead. 

 

“My lady, I can assure you I am the picture of-” He tries to wave her hand away, but those dainty fingers touched his blushing cheek instead. Laslow is frozen, but burning. Corrin’s fingers are cool and soft despite her prowess with swordplay, she also smells faintly of vanilla and jasmine. “-health.” 

 

In all his time, Laslow has barely known a person who could play him like a violin the way Corrin does with a simple touch of the cheek. She was incredible. She really  _ was  _ a princess, no doubt of it. Corrin carries charm and grace all the way to her fingertips. He’s only known one other young princess who held such incredible power astride and she was hardly as graceful as Corrin. 

 

The princess pulls her fingers away and takes her chair from across the table and moves it right beside Laslow’s, staring at him with a downward quirk to her lips. 

 

“Picture of health, my foot!” She scoffs. “You’re burning hot, Laslow; have you not been getting enough sleep or eating right?” 

 

“Ah, it warms the cockles of my heart the way milady feels concerned for a lowly man such as I-” 

 

“Stop trying to dance around the question, if you’re ill please,  _ please _ tell me.” Corrin scoops his un-gloved hands into her own and holds them firmly, thin fingers squeezing him urgently. Her deep, crimson eyes were drilling holes into his own. Laslow’s heart leaps up into his throat. “I want to make sure all my soldiers, even my brother’s retainers, are feeling their best.”

 

“But, Lady Corrin  _ dancing  _ is what I do best.” He chuckles, returning her squeeze with one of his own. Gods, she really  _ doesn’t _ know what she does to him. However, she only thought of him as just another soldier, not as a man - the thought makes his heart sink. Laslow winks at the princess before removing his hands from hers and reaching for his cup once more. “Besides, I am but one of many soldiers under your command. Surely people like Silas and Azura are more worth your precious little free time.”

 

At this Corrin scoffs and straightens her spine, shaking her head. She crosses one leg over the other as well as her arms underneath her chest. The little raise in her eyebrows makes Laslow smile; he loves when she drops the princess-y aire around him, it makes him feel special. 

 

“You…” she starts, then pauses before forcing out a heavy sigh mingled with a short laugh. “...Are one of the most self deprecating and most flirtatious men I’ve ever met. I don’t even know how you can switch between the two so effortlessly, it’s like watching a juggling act.” 

 

Laslow doesn’t know if this was meant as a back-handed compliment or just an observation, but he chuckles and takes another sip of his fragrant tea. He had completely forgotten what kind it was; maybe rose? Camomile? Green? 

 

“My lady notices quite a bit about me, hm?” He winks and stares at her from over his cup. “Could it be that this illusive maiden has fallen for moi?” Laslow meant it as half-joking-half-serious, he was hoping that Corrin would pick up on it. His question prompted an eyebrow raise on the princess’s part and an unfolding of her arms. 

 

“Of course I notice you, Laslow. You make it impossible to do otherwise.” Corrin giggles and takes a bite of one of the little pastries the both of them had yet to partake in, a few crumbs catching on the corner of her dewy lips. 

 

His heart slammed against his ribs again, his eyes zeroing in on her majesty’s mouth. Lest he lose the chance, Laslow placed his cup down and leaned in close to Corrin.

 

“Your radiance, you have something on your lip. No, no; allow me.” Like right out of a romance novel, the mercenary-slash-retainer had his bare hand on her cheek. Smoothing his thumb over the crumbs that had stuck themselves to her, a caring smile lifts the corners of his own lips. 

 

Now, Corrin knew Laslow would pull something like this eventually on their little tea date but, she had no idea that it would be so...so effective and heart-pounding. Sure, she has indulged in the occasional romance serial and would read about this sort of romantic gesture but coming from Laslow? Was this just another move he used or something else? Nevertheless, it sent her pulse skyrocketing. And that smile...it was so sincere, so sweet, and no sign at all of the usual shit-eating grin he usually had plastered on his face. 

 

In this moment, Corrin felt a very real connection between them. Her gaze was lost in his, her mouth slightly agape while the soft pad of his thumb brushed the bits of pastry from her. The dragon princess felt her eyelids grow heavy, warmth blooming in her chest and across her cheeks. Her heart was thundering in her ears, her fingers clenched a little tighter around her little snack. Were they going to kiss? Gods, she hoped so. And, at the same time, hoped  _ not _ .

 

Laslow blinked wildly, was he reading her signs right? Closing of the eyes, rouge blooming sweetly across her cheeks, the ever-so-slight lean towards him? Did she want to kiss him? 

 

He gently brushes his fingers across her cheek, both hands on either side of her face with a tender touch. Did he dare take the plunge? To make a very, very real romantic advance on a princess of Nohr? (And his prince’s younger sister, no less). How would Xander react to him doing this with his sister? Laslow blinks slowly, drinking her in, and tucks some of her snow-white hair behind her cutely pointed ear. 

 

“Laslow…?” She murmurs, taking him out of his clouded headspace. He could feel her muscles start to tense, the feeling of rejection setting in her bones; which he definately  _ not  _ doing. He wanted to savor her, live in this moment where the two lovers would finally confess their love not in words, but in simple, physical, innocent passions of the skin. 

 

Her small voice made him coo softly and then brushed his thumbs against her cheek, leaning in to press his lips against hers. Corrin was soft, her lips just as well. He had thought about what they would feel like against one another, genuine thoughts about whether or not she would even allow his advances this far. She wasn’t a game or some sort of conquest, what he felt deep inside of him when she looked his way...it was unmistakable how much  _ in love _ he was.

 

Corrin kissed him back, slowly and with hesitance, but tried her best to follow his lead. After what seemed to be centuries later, they parted; noses touching, Laslow couldn’t suppress his elated smile. The tips of Corrin’s fingers touched the silver haired young man’s lips, pressing to the curve of that all too familiar smile. He kisses each one, treasuring her touch on his skin for every second it was worth. Her own smile bubbled and spread, and how radiant it was. 

 

“My princess…” Laslow breathes, his heart fluttering. “If I may be so bold...would you mind if you...called me Inigo? Just this once.” He peppers her fingers with more sweet kisses, his eyes never straying too far from her own. He knew it was a strange request, one that would prompt questions he could not answer. At least not yet. Laslow simply ached to hear her say his given name, his real name. 

 

“Las- No, um, I mean... _ Inigo _ \- Is everything alright?” 

 

Gods, the way her voice sounded when she uttered his name. The pink heat that dusted his cheeks burned red, his palms started to become a bit damp. Now, this was all so  _ real _ . His smile was starting to hurt, he had it on for so long, but  _ Gods _ did he love her. He loved her so damn much and he had yet to even proclaim it from every rooftop in Nohr and Hoshido alike, he knew almost the moment he laid eyes on her when he was first introduced as Xander’s retainer. Across a crowded ballroom, eyes meeting, a cordial nod, a kiss to the hand, etc. 

 

“Yes! Yes, yes, my dearest; I am very alright. I am more than alright, I am simply over-the-moon!” Inigo smiles even brighter, holding her face still in his palms. The bubbling happiness that had formed in his chest pushed its way out of him in little spurts of laughter. Corrin can’t help but smile as well, Inigo’s smile was too infectious to ignore. “To think that my lips have had the greatest honor of kissing a princess; the highest honor, methinks.” 

 

Corrin’s hands rest on Inigo’s inner elbows, a slight pout forming to her freshly kissed lips. 

 

“Just because I’m a princess?” She says, a  _ quite  _ perturbed tone flecking at her voice. 

 

Inigo shakes his head and kisses Corrin’s cute, blushing nose. “No, my lady, of course not just for that reason.” He teases her with a little tap on her nose and moves his hands away from her face, taking her hands in his. Inigo lifts her knuckles to his lips and kisses them. “You...are very, very special. Beyond your title, beyond your duty and rank. And I have to wonder, would you feel the same way if I were to tell you how deeply my affections for you were?” 

 

“Inigo…” Corrin breathes. Ah, that voice muttering his name gives him shivers. “Are you…?” 

 

“And what if I am? Would you feel the same?” 

 

They both danced around saying it outright, but they both knew to what they were referring. Did they both love each other? The answer was hazy to Corrin, but clear as day to Inigo. This whole afternoon with Corrin had solidified it for him. The way they talked about nothing so easily relaxed him in a way that he hasn’t felt in a time since he came to this land, at least...with people other than Selena and Odin. 

 

“I...would say that I felt the same way.” The princess shyly tucks some hair behind her ear and smiles, her gaze drifting away with the tilt of her chin. Corrin was so strong, so pure, and yet so gentle and shy; it simply melted Inigo right to the core. She was irresistible, an angel, if he may be so bold. A forefinger and thumb caught the princess’s chin, lifting it back to meet their lips once more for a brief marriage before parting seconds later. 

 

“My lady, I fear I may never come back down to Earth; you’re simply leaving me breathless and soaring.” He chuckles, brushing his nose against hers. 

 

“You better; lest I leave you behind in the clouds.” Corrin returns with a biting quip, disguised with a girlish giggle. 

 

“Ah, and we wouldn’t want  _ that _ .” 

“No, never....Inigo.”  

**Author's Note:**

> there'll prolly be a part 2 eventually...................if i'm not lazy  
> also MORE LASLOW FICS BECAUSE FUCK I LO VE HI M


End file.
